


Shiver

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Water Tribe(s), Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

“I’m cold, make me warm.”

Giving him no time to react she throws herself onto his lap.

“Weren’t you raised here?” he asks, smile light, amused,

She puffs out her cheeks, in that absolutely cute way he loves and wishes she would do more often when she was upset.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel cold.”

A shiver runs down her spine and despite his protests he places both hands on her back and slowly brings forth his element. Her cheeks become warm and another shiver runs through, this one of pleasure, and Zuko loves her even more in these moments.


End file.
